


What Matters More

by prototyping



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BroFic, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, au i guess??, fandom needs more genfic, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic for the prompt "Bosskado + Shogun + Saika = Checkmate," as requested. Mikado + Kida genfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters More

"I thought you would've planned ahead for something like this."

The teasing in Kida's tone seemed misplaced; it didn't fit with the strain in his voice, his ragged breathing, or the blood trickling from his nose and mouth. Neither was it really appropriate for the setting -- a tight, grim, dark-washed alley -- but that had never stopped him.

"I could say the same thing," Mikado replied, sounding no better. He looked worse than Kida did, but those scars and bruises weren't just from tonight. All the same, he was smiling as he let out a heavy exhale and sat back against the brick wall.

"Ahh, your undying faith in me is to be expected, of course, as amazing and dependable as I am -- but all the same it never fails to humble your already extremely humble best friend when you say such idolizing things, Mikado! But compliments about me aside--" The upbeat, flippant air to Kida's words, which fell flat in the night air and its tension, suddenly dimmed and nearly disappeared entirely, until the weariness and the almost-apology that slipped through made his wry smile look all the more bitter. "--you know what happens when you depend on the wrong people."

Silence fell. City silence, the kind with the constant stream of distant background noise that went ignored. The two of them sat side-by-side on the pavement, still and battered and catching their breaths -- and waiting, although neither acknowledged the inevitable aloud.

"Yeah... I do." There was a grave weight to Mikado's response. He, too, had dropped all pretense of the situation being casual.

That hung in the air between them for a long moment.

"And that's why I'm here with you," said Mikado suddenly. "No one else. So..." He gave a small, sad, sheepish smile that was also out of place between the cuts and busted lip. "Maybe you're the one who's trusting the wrong people, Masaomi."

Kida blinked, opened his mouth to say something -- and then closed it again when two dozen footsteps came thudding into the entrance of the alleyway. A call of "There they are!" followed and neither of them had to wonder. They'd been found, although the brief respite had been a little longer than hoped for. It was enough.

Using his adrenaline to smother his uncertainty and fear -- fear for his friend, not for himself -- Kida gestured as if brushing off Mikado's comment. "What's this? Trying to get in some cool final words?" He moved to stand, steeling himself against all the aches and pains that the motion agitated. "You're not exactly cheerleader material, but how about some opti--" He stared, admittedly startled as Mikado moved quickly to his feet without so much as a hint of being aware of his injuries. He stood with his back decidedly to Kida, facing the approaching group.

"...Mikado. Don't be ridiculous." All the forced humor was gone now as Kida reached out, gripping the other boy's shoulder. "Just get back--"

"I'm sorry," Mikado interrupted. "I don't have time to explain, so... just let me apologize, for now."

Something about the way he said that -- and how he still wasn't turning around -- made Kida's stomach go cold. Despite the nearing danger, he asked, "Apologize for what?"

"Breaking my promise."

Mikado finally glanced over his shoulder, and there was a brief, rueful smile there that echoed the regret in his words -- but just for a second, and then all Kida saw were his eyes. Even as Mikado finished talking, they hardened, not at all gentle like usual. More than that, the blue that should have stayed was abruptly, entirely overwritten by a violent shade of red.

_You..._

It was hard to tell, but those eyes might have smiled just slightly themselves, as if in a silent _Told you so._


End file.
